


Just Friends

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 oneshots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Emma and Regina were mistaken for a couple, and insisted they were just friends (+1 when they became one)</p>
<p>Written for Swan Queen Week days 4 and 5: Mistaken for a couple + Best friend romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**l. The One With the Shots**

The first time it happened was the night Robin crossed the town line with Marian. Regina was sulking at the counter of the bar at Granny's. Emma, being Emma, ignored her request to be left alone and sat down with her anyways. The strange thing was that no matter how much Regina tried to tell herself otherwise, deep down she knew that the feelings of betrayal, abandonment, and loneliness were superficial. She knew she truly didn't miss Robin Hood. It was more like she missed the idea of having True Love. And when Emma plopped down with all the grace of a mouse trying to swing for a tree, the feelings diminished. It was probably because they were becoming friends again, and she liked having Emma around. As a friend.

"Shots?" Emma suggested, already ordering two.

"Why not?" Regina grumbled, refusing to look up.

Granny placed the glasses on the counter, and looked at the pair with a knowing glint in her eye. She brought the drink to her lips and felt the sting of strong alcohol burn the back of her throat. It warmed her insides and made the blonde woman next to her look so much more beautiful than before. She swallowed thickly and stared at Emma, who looked completely oblivious to the gaping going on but a foot away from her. When Emma turned her way, she looked down and immediately felt guilty. And ached of loneliness still. Emma looked at her with her sympathetic puppy eyes and wrapped a comforting arm around Regina, pulling her close. Regina's whole body tingled. Granny cleared her throat and chuckled, setting another round of shots in front of them.

"So soon after Robin? And Emma, hon, I thought you and the pirate..." The old woman asked, with a teasing grin but a serious tone.

Emma and Regina looked up at the same time. Emma took her arm away. They turned to look at each other and then back at Granny.

"No no no. You've got it all wrong. We're just friends." Emma laughed, although Regina could see the color rising rapidly in her cheeks.

"Just friends." Regina repeated, just to assure her that they, in fact, were not together. 

The denial did not seem to make Granny change her mind. She just looked at them and chuckled quietly to herself "Right..."

 

**ll. The One With the Dragon**

The second time it happened was the morning after Regina had stayed up all night with the Queens of Darkness. She had to admit that it felt nice to let loose and go crazy. Last night. This morning, all the sex and drinking had taken a toll on her body. She had a really bad hangover and extremely sore limbs. But it was worth it, because she was doing it to save Emma. To protect Emma. She got up and almost fell back over. Her head hurt like hell.  _For Emma._ She heard the clicking of heels on the stone floors and looked up. Maleficent was standing over her with a little smirk curling on her lips. This was what Regina was worried about. _  
_

"Last night was fun. I forgot how kinky you were. I missed you." she hummed.

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. She wasn't  _that_ kinky. And it hadn't even occurred to her that Mal had missed her. She had missed Mal so much, for so many years. But that was all over now. And although it was just as good- maybe even better- than she remembered, it didn't real right. She didn't know what felt right. 

"But I amused you had moved on. You've always had a thing for blondes, haven't you, Regina?" Mal teased

"What? How did you know about..." Regina gasped and her dark eyes widened in shock. How in hell did Mal know about Robin? Like, she knew she was good, but not  _that_ good.

"that cute little Savior? Oh, We could all sense it from a mile away dear. All the little looks and touches and teasing, really, when did you become so domestic?" 

Regina gaped at her. Her and Emma were  _friends._ Is that not what friends did? There was no way they looked like a couple. Sometimes she didn't even know if she was actually friends with her, let alone girlfriends.

"No, dear. We are friends. We are not together. In fact, Emma- I mean the Savior- has a boyfriend. We are just friends." Regina insisted hurriedly.

Maleficent eyed her curiously and her smirk grew wider. Regina's gut lurched a bit. That was not a nice face.

"You obviously don't have a very accurate definition of friendship then..."

 

**lll. The One With the Breakup**

The third time it happened was when Hook was yelling and waving his hook accusingly at Emma. They were on the Jolly Roger. It was supposed to be a romantic date; a candlelit dinner on his ship, overlooking the beautiful purple of the water as the sun set. It almost was, too. They had already eaten. Emma had made an attempt at cooking, and although it wasn't Regina's cooking, it wasn't poison. At that was the whole problem. Regina. The whole meal, all Emma could think about was Regina. How it would be so nice if Regina was here with them. How this night would be even better if it was just her and Regina, sharing a meal somewhere. How fucking good Regina's cooking was. She had been doing good, hadn't brought up Regina at all the whole conversation. It was when they were about to kiss that everything turned to hell. He leaned in, and his breathe smelled like stale rum, his clothes reeked, his eyes were far too hungry, and everything just felt so wrong. She pushed him away and shook her head. Immediately his desire turned to concern.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked

"y...yeah" she replied quickly

"Where are you going? Did I do something?" his voice was so annoying. But Regina's wasn't. Regina's was smooth and rich and deep and husky and soothing.

"No, no its me. I'm sorry Killian. I just... I need to talk to Regina" she muttered as she quickly gathered her things.

"I knew it! God, I'm so stupid. I knew it, but I just ignored all the signs..." the pirate ran a hand through his greasy hair and grabbed his flask, taking a long drink.

"What? What are you talking about? Hook, are you alright?" Emma was alarmed. What had she done? Was it so wrong to want to see your best friend when you didn't want to kiss your boyfriend? No, it wasn't.

"Seriously? I know already, you don't have to keep pretending like you're not! God, Swan! I sold my ship for you!" he cried in his whiny, annoying accent. She didn't even care that he was going insane. He was quickly becoming the most annoying human being she'd ever met. Like, that was truly the only thing he'd done solely for someone else. The only thing.

"What are you talking about? I just want to talk to my friend? Do you have a problem with that?" she yelled

"Friend? Is that what we're calling it now? I though the word we we're looking for was 'girlfriend' Well you go see your friend, but don't come running to me when she rips out your mother's heart" he yelled back, stabbing his glinting hook into the wood of the mast

"Girlfriend?"  

"Get off of my ship, Swan"

 

**(+1) lV. The One With the Kiss**

The fourth time ~~well actually the first time~~  was when Emma came running to Regina's mansion, tears sticky on her face and her eyes bloodshot. It was right after she had bolted off of the ship, confused and lonely and although the thought made her feel guilty, a little relieved. Regina opened the door and her beautiful, beautiful face was creased with concern. Her deep coffee eyes were wide and worried, and she invited Emma in right away. They sat on the sofa, Emma crying into her knees and Regina resting a comforting arm of her shoulders and stroking her hair.

"Please, Emma. Tell me what happened." Regina spoke gently, almost maternally.

 Emma sniffled and looked up. And damn, Regina's lips looked so soft and full and inviting, but no. They were friends. 

"Hook got really mad at me because he thinks that... he thinks that we are together." she told her, trying to ignore the way Regina's eyes shined, like she would do anything for her.

"Wait, what? Why would he think that we were together? We are simply friends." Regina said, confused.

"I know! I kept trying to tell him that, but he just yelled at me in his annoying whiny voice and threw me off of his ship." Emma exclaimed

Regina licked her lips and suddenly all Emma could think about was how nice it would be to feel those lips with her own. 

"So they all really think that we are... girlfriends?" Regina murmured quietly, suddenly aware of the thick tension in the room.

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded, gazing into the rich cocoa eyes with her emerald ones

"Well... uhm... Why aren't we?" Regina leaned forward and Emma leaned forward and their lips met like they were made to fit together like that.

They pulled apart and Regina traced Emma's lipstick stained lips with her thumb. Then they were back together and their lips danced and opened. Their tongues met and one or both of them whimpered and Emma was lightheaded and Regina was holding on to Emma so tightly. It felt like everything was falling into place. Regina was filling up with light and Emma was filling up with warmth and they kissed like it was the last day on earth. They kissed like after an infinity of loneliness and torture, they were finally free of it all.

 

They were finally home.

 


End file.
